The Soldier and The Traveler: A Changing Fates Short Story
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: A small piece to celebrate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys, this is a small gift for you twilight fans out there, because why not. I'm trying new writing techniques and this was born, a small piece of fluff and because Jasper Whitlock, seriously.**_

 _ **Merry late christmas you wild things.**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **~ Gift me something back and review ~**_

* * *

1948.

It was a windy day.

She sighed for what seemed the thousand times. The small café was filled to the brim, she eyed the people around with disinterest, and she hated the place, twirling a dark lock of hair between her fingers she took a sip of her now cold coffee. She fixed her skirts before standing and stood up.

* * *

She collided with a wall, or at least that it seemed, a very human wall, or at least that it seemed, she looked up to find herself getting lost in the most interesting eyes, a pair of hands came to stop at her waist to prevent her from falling, she straightened herself before taking a step back.

"I'm sorry," she said, the stranger smiled charmingly at her.

"There's no problem ma'am" he said in a southern accent.

That was their first encounter in that small town, she paid no mind to the handsome stranger and he had other things to worry about.

* * *

"We have to stop meeting like this, or it'll become an habit" she said as the stranger prevented her from falling for the fourth time that month, he seemed amused by the whole thing.

"I agree ma'am" he said, dimples showing on his face, she offered him a smile.

"Alexandra Black" she introduced herself.

"Jasper Whitlock"

* * *

"So Mr. Whitlock, is there anything else to do around in this place apart from hearing those old ladies gossip?" she asked as she sat next to him on a bench, he looked at her and noticed that she was carrying an umbrella.

"Not that I know of Miss Black, but I will be sure to keep my eyes open, perhaps there is some activity that you would like to partake in" he said, Alexandra laughed and he couldn't help but to smile "What?"

"The way you talk, it seems funny, almost too proper" she said, he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not the one who sounds like I should be having breakfast with the queen ma'am, I'm just a man from Texas" he said, she looked at him eyes bright with mirth.

"What is a man from Texas doing this far north?" she asked, her warm brown eyes almost sparkling.

"Learning" was his vague answer; she tilted her head, but asked no more questions on the topic.

"I heard that the sun is bound to come out tomorrow" she said after a few minutes of silence, Jasper hummed.

* * *

1958.

Another town. Another dull café. She sighed.

Looking exactly the same as she had a decade ago, long dark curls that fell down her back, same brown eyes that at the moment swept the crowd in a bored gaze and the red lipstick that had caught his attention the first time. Jasper had to blink several times to realize that it was the same woman. Alexandra Black.

He walked into the café and purchased a cup of something he wasn't going to drink, he approached her table, he cleared his throat to get her attention, she looked up and he smiled.

"Is this seat taken?"

* * *

"So a vampire?" she asked, Jasper nodded and she smiled at him.

"How about you?" he asked, she sighed.

"Like hell if I know"

"But immortal?"

"Definitely"

* * *

From that day they travelled together, her blood didn't really call to him and it was one thing that they chalked up to her immortality and her inability to die. She was warm where he was cold, day where he was night, but he couldn't help but to feel comfortable with her, grounded even.

She liked having him around, his presence meant that she was not alone anymore, and she hated being alone, so he brought a steady presence to her life and it helped her understand her newfound immortality.

* * *

It was not all sunshine and butterflies, for Jasper slipped a few times and they had to move around the country. Whenever he arrived home with red in his eyes she knew that they had to start packing yet again, but she never complained, she understood him even.

* * *

"I don't know how you can stand to be with a monster like me" he said once after arriving home after one of slips. She left the painting she had been doing and went to sit in front of him.

"Look at me Jasper" she commanded softly, his red eyes found her brown ones and she smiled softly at him "I could never think of you as a monster, you're the most courteous, kind and lovely man that I've ever met, vampire or not, you're not perfect at the end we're only human and bound to make mistakes along our lives, for as long as they might be" she said, Jasper pressed a kiss to her temple. Letting his lips linger.

"I don't deserve you," he muttered against her skin, she smiled and held his face in her hands forcing him to look at her.

"I believe that we deserve each other, so please stop devaluating yourself" she said staring straight at him, then she did what they both had been longing to do since they met that first time, she kissed him, bringing her arms around his neck as his came to circle her waist. "We'll figure it out" she murmured against his lips.

"Together?" he asked as she kissed him.

"Together"

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," said the priest.

Jasper looked at her, she smiled brightly at him and for a moment he forgot that perhaps they were being the two most sinful being on the planet, he captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss and suddenly they were Mr. & Mrs. Whitlock and nothing else mattered at the moment.

* * *

"It's a bit creepy" she said with a sly smile as she lay on top of him a thin duvet covering their skin, he smiled charmingly as he ran his cold hands down her bare back leaving a trail goosebumps.

"I think its endearing" he countered, she stuck out her tongue at him.

"You watch me sleep, I probably drool or something, maybe I'm a serial snorer and you take pity on me" she said laughing, he laughed with her.

"You don't drool, at least not on my chest and as far as snores go you barely make a sound when sleeping, not anymore" he said, a knowing smile upon his face.

"Not anymore? Explain yourself mister," she demanded, he pressed a lazy kiss to her silencing her for a moment.

"Before our relationship developed, when you slept alone rather than with me around you used to make a slight noise, not snoring, but like whimpers, it took me a few nights to figure out that you were not in pain" he explained, she raised an eyebrow "Now you make no sounds at all" he brought one hand to her face and traced her bottom lip with his fingers, she shivered at his touch and he smirked before taking her mouth with his.

* * *

1960.

She watched as Jasper spoke with Carlisle Cullen, she could sense the other vampires staring at her with curiosity, she smiled when Jasper glanced back to look at her, his lips curved up in a small smile and he turned back to Carlisle.

Several hours later and they were moving in with the other vampires. That night in their room Jasper held her hands in his.

"I promise Darlin' no more aimlessly moving around" he said as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles, she smiled tenderly at him.

"Love as long as I'm next to you we could wander around for the rest of our lives" she said reassuring him, he kissed her temple and smiled at her.

"I know"

* * *

"So you're an immortal human?" asked Carlisle as he did a check up on her.

"As far as I know, yes, I can't die either" she said shyly.

"You can't die?" he asked, she nodded, since he knew where not to push he didn't ask anymore on the topic "you're clear, as healthy as any twenty year old would be" he said, she smiled at him.

"Thank you"

* * *

"It's truly delicious Mrs. Esme" Alexandra said after taking a bite of the cake that had been placed in front of her.

"Thank you dear, I always enjoyed cooking, its good to know that someone in this house will appreciate it" she said, Alexandra grinned.

"As long as you come with me to my morning runs, I will eat everything that you put in front of me, save from seafood, I'm severely allergic to that" she said, Esme nodded.

"No seafood then" she said, "Although, why runs?"

"If I'm to eat your delicious food I need to do some physical activity, don't want to loose my figure" Alexandra joked, Esme laughed with her.

* * *

"I can't read your thoughts" said Edward sitting next to her, she raised an eyebrow.

"That's good, thoughts are private" she said, a smile tugging at her lips. "Besides I really doubt that you would like to hear my thoughts about Jasper, not really for your young virgin ears"

"Alexandra, no" he said with a smile, if vampires would've been able to blush Edward would've turned red, she laughed and he couldn't help but to laugh with her.

"If I didn't knew better I would accuse you of trying to steal my lady" said Jasper from the doorframe, Alexandra immediately stood and walked up to him, standing on her tip toes so she could press a kiss to his cheek.

"I only have eyes for you love" she said, he grabbed her by the waist and smiled.

"I know"

* * *

"You know we're basically on the same boat here" Alexandra said casually as she observed Rosalie fiddle with a car, the blonde huffed. "It's true, I'm an immortal something and you're an immortal vampire, only difference is that I have natural necessities that you don't need anymore"

"But you could decide to have children" Rosalie said from her spot underneath the car.

"False assumption, I don't ovulate, I don't really have a period, not anymore so I'm pretty sure children are off the list, besides, as much as I would love to see a small blond babe running around, I think I would gladly give up having children if it means that I can see Jasper's smile for the rest of eternity" Alexandra said, Rosalie got out from underneath the car.

"Why?" she asked, Alexandra tilted her head to the side.

"Because I love that idiot with all my heart, I knew I wouldn't get a complete package anyways, so what if I can't have kids, at least I can spend my life with the person I'm completely in love with, small sacrifices Rosalie, and since several years ago I realized that my life revolves around that man's happiness I'm totally willing to overlook a few details" Alexandra said, Rosalie seemed to ponder her words.

After that small conversation a small understanding seemed to pass between the two women.

* * *

"He looks quite terrifying with all the bite marks though," said Emmett as Alexandra munched on some pop corn, they were both sitting in the kitchen while Esme prepared dinner.

"I bet he looks lovely," said Alexandra "It's a pity my very human eyes can let me see the high quality picture, I mean if I focus enough I can see the outlines, but then why would I want to see bite marks on my man?"

"Good question" said Emmett hiding a laugh.

"No, really I'm a very selfish individual, the last thing you guys need is a deranged human lady running south with a flamethrower" Alexandra said in a pensive mood, Emmett laughed.

"True, small miracles then" he said; Alexandra nodded.

* * *

"I like the blue one with the white skirt" Alexandra said from the doorway, Alice turned to smile at her.

"I was thinking the same" she said, Alexandra walked into the room and sat on the white couch that Alice had. "You know, I could see Jasper before finding Edward"

"Really?" Alexandra asked interested, Alice nodded.

"Sometimes I felt that I needed to look out for him, but then, you popped into my visions and I understood that you two would find us one day" she said.

"I'm glad we did" Alexandra said, Alice smiled at her "After all, everyone needs a family to rely on"

* * *

1998.

"I still can't believe Carlisle bought an island" Alexandra said, she was laying next to Jasper as they stargazed, he and Esme had been kind enough to lend them the island for vacation purposes.

"I think its romantic, besides its not like they can go to five star resorts without exposing us to humans, hence the island for personal use" he reasoned, Alexandra hummed her agreement.

"This place is dreamy" she said placing a hand on Jasper's chest so she could stare at him better "You are really dreamy too"

"One would think that after all these years the excitement would fade" he said, Alexandra grinned at him "In my own experience, it grows everyday" he pulled her down so he could kiss her, and so there they stayed, making out under the moonlight.

* * *

"Put me down, Whitlock, put me the fuck down" Alexandra screamed as Jasper dragged her into the ocean.

"No can do Darling" he said keeping his hold on her.

"Jasper!" she screeched, he laughed, "At least let me go in to get my bathing suit"

"Why? Is not like you're going to need it anyways" he countered, Alexandra sighed, he was truly something.

* * *

"You're not mad at me darling" he asked tracing patterns on her skin, she continued to ignore him. "Awe come on, you enjoyed that very much" his fingers were replaced by his mouth, but Alexandra was still not answering him "Don't be like that babe" he said huskily. Alexandra raised an eyebrow as he continued to press kisses on her back, she turned so she could face him with a lopsided smile on her face.

"Call me babe again" she asked on a shy voice, Jasper laughed as he bent down to kiss her.

"Whatever you want babe" he muttered against her lips.

* * *

"You look very tanned Alex, unfortunately the same cannot be said about you Jazz" said Emmett as he greeted them at the airport. Alexandra smiled at him.

"You know how it is Em, no matter how much we stayed in the sun, the only one affected was me" she said.

"Well at least you'll have fantastical tan lines to brag about" he said, Alexandra flushed and Jasper chuckled, Emmett smirked "Wait until I tell mom and dad that you turned the island into a nudist paradise"

"Emmett no"

"Oh, Emmett, yes!"

* * *

2003.

"Well that was the last box" Alexandra said with a smile, Esme went to stand next to her.

"You'll love this place, its quite lovely and warmer than Alaska" she said, Alexandra grinned at her.

"Thanks god, I don't really like cold weather, the only cold think I like is Jasper and its because of reasons" she said, Esme laughed.

"Well ladies we're ready, if we're lucky we can maybe call this place home for the next decade or so" said Carlisle from the entrance, Esme and Alexandra walked up to him.

"It's really a lovely house, very open" Said Alexandra checking the glass panels.

"It was the idea, and it's far enough from town so we wont have people lurking around" said Alice coming to stand next to Carlisle.

"It's quite perfect" said Alexandra, she suddenly felt an arm around her waist, Jasper pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Rose and Emmett brought the last of the cars in, everything is ready" he said.

"And I already have the forged papers that will allow us to enroll as high school students" said Edward holding a thick manila folder in his hands.

"Yes, because graduating one too many times is severely underrated" Alexandra said with a grin.

"Definitely Miss Cullen" Edward said; Alexandra smiled.

"So I'll be a Cullen this time?" she asked; Edward smiled.

"Unfortunately Alice will have to dye her hair blonde, she's the youngest Hale now, you and Emmett are twins while I'm the youngest" he explained.

"And together we make one happy incestuous family" Alexandra joked, they all laughed.

* * *

They were fine. More than fine.


	2. A Fork's Story

_**Happy New Year,**_

 _ **as always this is your customary one-shot gift,**_

 _ **Jasper and Alex crawled into my life and refuse to leave.**_

* * *

It was unusually noisy in the Cullen household, one might have thought that the inhabitants of said home were all completely normal parents and teenagers on the rush of the hated first day of class, the day were the lovely summer ended and younglings had to return to the dull routine of cold hallways and boring teachers.

The Cullen and Hale siblings were preparing themselves for the usual. And the only one that seemed at least a tiny bit excited, save for Emmett who always seemed to be high on energy drinks, was Alexandra Cullen. She always adored the opportunity of meeting new people and mingling with the students seeing as she was the most humane of the Cullen clan, not vampire like the rest of her family, but an enigma altogether. The immortal human with no particular abilities other than immortality and the fact that Edward, the resident mind reader, couldn't decipher her thoughts.

It was a rainy day, nothing amusing when one lived in Forks, but a perfect day when one was a vampire trying to lead a quasi-normal life. Alexandra and Emmett were the first ones to make it to the garage, and that was saying something since the human had eaten a hefty breakfast courtesy of her adoptive mother. They were chatting when the rest of the clan joined them.

Since they were posing as minors they couldn't drive, so Esme and Carlisle had to drop them at school in two different cars since they didn't all fit in one. The group of six bid their parents goodbye and walked into the office where a secretary handed them their schedules for the next semester.

Alexandra shared classes with Alice and Edward since they had needed to change the original arrangement. Instead of Alex and Emmett being twins, it was now Edward and Alex who shared the spot, while Emmett was the eldest Cullen and Alice the youngest Hale. That way Emmett's relationship with Rosalie would be less weird to the humans around them. And so Alex had the time of her life getting her hair to match Edward's and getting custom made contacts to match his golden eyes. Standing next to each other they looked eerily alike save that Alexandra actually managed to look warmer and more inviting than her 'brother'.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" Asked Alexandra softly, Angela Webber looked up to find herself staring into kind brown/golden eyes.

"No" she answered, Alexandra smiled at her and took the seat, they both chatted away about the city and the school's syllabus. By the end of Advanced English Class, both girls could say that they were somewhat friends.

"Classes are dull, as always" said Rosalie eyeing her slice of pizza.

"Yes but you have to admit that the city, in the middle of nowhere, as it is is quite lovely, it could be worse" countered Alex while happily eating her pizza.

"It is not worse because you're not listening to everyone's thoughts, I cant wait for the novelty to wear off" complained Edward, Alexandra grinned.

"Oh at least the thought's are completely innocent, are they not?" She asked him innocently.

* * *

"ALEXANDRA!" Screamed Edward as he walked into their home, said girl was fiddling on the piano as Jasper read a book on the nearest couch, "I don't know what you did, but I want you to stop, its disgusting, extremely over the top and for goodness sake stop laughing" he seemed extremely out of breath for a vampire, Alexandra put forward her most innocent look, while Jasper observed the interaction curiously.

"I don't know what you are talking about Eddy, if you would take a moment and please explain what's got your panties in a twist I would be more than glad to explain if I have any insight or part in your current predicament" she told him quietly, he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Their thoughts are being inappropriate, and not just inappropriate in an I would like to have sex with one of the Cullens but in a what kind of incestous relationship do the Cullen men engage on, amongst ourselves, apparently there's also an internet blog for it" he said, Alexandra did what any sane person would have done, she burst out laughing.

"Oh god, is it real?" She asked; Edward glared "It is real, oh my, I need to find out who started it and congratulate that person" she said standing from the piano and walking to her room still laughing. Jasper raised an eyebrow and addressed Edward.

"Surely that is not the only thing that has you cross with my wife" he said in a deflated tone, almost threatening, almost.

"Whoever is writing the blog seems to think that I am some kind of submissive bottom is quite embarrassing" Edward muttered, Jasper giggled, realized he had giggled and soon he was full blown laughing.

"I need to help Alexandra find that blog" he said standing and following the way Alexandra had taken, Edward stood there glaring at the empty space Jasper had left.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Alex?" Asked Angela, Alexandra smirked.

"Oh yes, everyone needs a hobby, and you get to sharpen your skills as a writer and entertain the female population around, free your mind Angie" she told her newest friend, Angela seemed excited with the idea of a writing blog, and if Alexandra told her to use real life inspiration and had pointed at her twin Edward's faults while doing so, she hadn't exactly tell the girl to actually write gay fiction about Edward's relationship with his brothers or a mysterious man named Aro. No Alexandra had nothing to do with that, or with other girls initiative to start writing.


End file.
